Welcome to my Nightmares
by PracticalSuccubus
Summary: Warning! This story deals with abuse/rape/suicidal tendencies! Don't like, don't read! Abusive father? Check. Twin brother? Check. Father favoring said brother? Check. Yami is constantly abused by his father, with Atem being his only solace. Will he ever make it out of this hell, without Atem finding out? Rated T-15. Monarchshipping/subtle Puppyshipping
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Welcome welcome!

I hope you guys enjoy this new story of mine! Also, please note: This is a STORY. Merely a work of FICTION. I know this is still a huge issue today. I know many struggle with things that will happen to Yami. I do not mean to poke fun or offend ANYONE by this. So, please don't attack me. I understand what a huge issue this is. Hell, I read 'A Child Called "It"' and CRIED MY FUCKING EYES OUT. I had to read it for school, and bawled. In school. Yeah, not fun.

So please. If I offend you in any way, I'm really sorry, but, this is fiction. You may choose not to read it if you don't want to.

Now. Onto the story, for everyone who's still here xD

* * *

"Dad! We're home!" My brother yelled as we came inside. Our father walked into the room.

"Ah! Atem! How was school today?" our father asked.

"Eh, it could've been better. Mr. Belikov gave us a huge project that's due at the end of the month, and I got paired with Jou. I have to go to his house every night, just to make sure he's working and not goofing off with Kaiba," my brother sighed.

"Um, I got paired with Kaze and Shugoi. They want me to come over tonight. Is that alright, dad?" I asked.

"I could drop him off on my way to Jou's, and pick him up on my way home," Atem offered.

"Alright. Yami, you may go," our dad said. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said.

"So. How were your history tests today?" he asked. My smile immediately faltered. Atem sighed.

"It was really tough. Even though I studied like nuts, I still only got a C," Atem sighed. Atem?! He got a C? On a test?!

"Oh, that history teacher of yours. Will it drag your grade down much?" he asked.

"Yeah. Now, instead of an A, I'll have a B+," Atem sighed.

"Yami. How did you do on your test?" our father asked. I gulped nervously.

"I….I tried really hard, dad. Honest. But, like Atem said, it was really hard. Some kids, including me...failed it," I mumbled.

"And what will this failing grade drag your history grade down to?" dad asked.

"It'll drag my grade down to a D- from a C+," I mumbled again.

"But, dad," Atem immediately interjected, "A lot of kids failed the test. I even think he'll put a curve on it, because so many failed. And, he offers retakes, too. Yami and I are going to retake it together," he smiled. I silently sighed in relief. If you couldn't tell by now, my twin brother Atem was favored by our father. He mostly had straight A's, but he wasn't braggy or annoying about it.

He was always helping me in my grade slumps, and when I didn't get something, he'd help me understand it. Being his twin brother was an absolute heaven. Especially when I lived in Hell.

Whenever I did something I wasn't supposed to, or I got a bad grade, or I didn't do something up to my dad's expectations, he'd beat me. And the beatings varied from how severe the thing that happened was. Whenever Atem wasn't around, he'd do it. When Atem saw the state I was in, my father would lie, and say I'd had an 'episode'. At first, he had just made up the episode lie, but, as soon as Atem and I had hit eighth grade, I started actually having them, and Atem would usually have to calm me down.

After a real episode, I'd always be extremely drowsy, but Atem would never mind.

In ninth grade, my eyesight started to falter to the point where everything was blurry if I didn't get glasses. Luckily, my father has never broken them, knowing how expensive they were.

* * *

Later on that night, at about six, Atem and I went to his car.

"What do you want for dinner?"m Atem asked, buckling in.

"Um, you don't have to-"

"Ah, come on. It's fine. What do you want?" Atem smiled, turning the car on. He pulled out of the driveway, and started driving.

"Um, I'll just have a cheeseburger with some fries and a drink," I said.

"Okay," Atem said.

"Thank you, by the way. About earlier," I said. I couldn't tell Atem about what our dad does to me. He told me that if I ever told Atem, he'd kill me.

"I knew dad was going to give you a hard time about failing that ridiculously hard test. By the way, don't tell dad this, but I actually got a C- on that test," Atem said.

"A C-?! Atem, that's really close to a D!" I exclaimed.

"I know, I know. That stupid test, though," he sighed. We rolled into the drive-thru, and pulled up to the screen.

"I'd like a cheeseburger, a Teriyaki Makku Burger, two medium fries, and two large drinks," Atem said.

"Is that all the employee asked.

"Yep," Atem said.

"Alright. That'll be ¥1040" the employee said. Atem drove forward. I took out my wallet to help Atem pay, but he shook his head.

"It's on me," he said.

"But, I can pay," I insisted.

"It's fine, Yami," Atem said, leaning over a bit, and kissing my head softly.

"I'll pay you back," I said, putting my wallet away.

"No need to. But, if you insist, the way you can pay me back is doing amazing on your retake, okay?" he said. I nodded. Atem pulled up to the first window, got out his wallet, and paid for our meal. Pulling up to the second window, he got our drinks, and passed mine to me. I put starws in the drinks while Atem took our bag, and rolled the window up. He drove to the side a bit, opened the bag, and pulled our food out, handing me my fries and burger. He got his out, crumpled the bag up, and threw it in the backseat. He unwrapped his burger, and started to drive. He got out of the lot, and started driving to Kaze and Shugoi's house as he ate.

"I don't even care if I walk into Jou's house with my drink and fries. He can cry to Seto that I didn't get him anything for all I care," Atem said as he ate his burger. I had just finished my fries and burger as we pulled up to Kaze and Shugoi's house.

"Thank you, Atem," I smiled.

"I'm staying until I know if they're fighting again or not. I don't want you accidentally getting hurt by them again," he sighed.

Kaze and Shugoi constantly fought because, although Kaze was a few years younger than Shugoi, he was ridiculously smart, and had passed a few grades to be in the same grade as his brother. He was one of the ones that bragged about his good grades, and it got on Shugoi's nerves a lot. One time, I had tried to get them to stop fighting, and Shugoi had accidentally punched me in the face, giving me a black eye. Atem's been wary of them ever since.

I got out of the car, and went to the front door, and knocked. Their mother answered, and I heard the two fighting upstairs.

"Oh! Hello there, Yami. How are you?" their mother asked.

"I've been good. Um, are the two fighting again?" I asked, knowing it was a stupid question. Their mother sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes. After what happened last time, I think it'd be best if you didn't work on your project tonight. I'm sorry," their mother said.

""It's fine. Do you think they could come over tomorrow, then?" I asked.

"That'd be no problem at all. Have a good night, Yami," their mother said. I nodded, and went back to the car.

"Fighting?" Atem asked.

"Fighting," I sighed, getting in.

"Want me to take you home? Or do you want to come with me to Kaiba's mansion?" he asked.

"Um, if it's no trouble, I'd like to stay with you," I said softly. I really didn't want to be alone with dad at the moment.

"Of course it's no trouble," Atem smiled. We drove to Kaiba's mansion, listening to the radio and singing along to some of the songs happily.

* * *

"Aw! Ya stopped dere, but ya didn't me anythin'?!" Jou exclaimed, seeing Atem's drink.

"Nope. Want a sip, Yami?" Atem asked, holding it out to me. I took a sip, and Jou groaned.

Aw, come on!" he cried.

"He's my twin bro. You're not," Atem said simply, "Now, let's get to working on our project. And I swear if you mention something that's off-topic without my okay, I'm going to break your phone, and stel Kaiba's checkbook," Atem said.

"Now you're not bein' fair!" Jou cried.

"I'll do it," Atem threatened. Jou sighed, but nodded. I walked off, in search of Mokuba.

* * *

"Yami! Time to leave!" Atem's voice called out.

"Coming!" I called back. "I'll see you later, Mokie," I said, getting up.

"See ya!" Mokuba smiled. I went downstairs, met up with Atem, and we went out to his car. After driving for a while, he pulled into the McDonald's drive-thru again.

"Atem? What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're getting something to celebrate," he said.

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?" I asked, confused.

"Don't you know? Today marks six months since you've had an episode, Yami. And I'm very proud of you," Atem said. My eyes widened. Had it really been six months already?

"I'd like two medium chocolate shakes, please," Atem said.

"Is that all?"

"Yep."

"Alright, your total is ¥556."

"Atem pulled up to the first window. But, before he could take his wallet out, I handed the employee the money.

"Yami…," Atem said.

"I wanted to," I smiled. Atem shook his head, but nodded. He pulled up the second window. When we got our shakes, he handed me my shake, and kissed my head again.

"I'm so proud of you," he said again, taking a sip of his shake, and pulling out of the lot.

"It's because of you, really. You help me every time I have one," I said.

"No. It's all you, I know it," Atem said, smiling at me. We had finished our shakes just as Atem pulled into the driveway. In the garage, we tossed our cups, and went inside.

"Hey, dad? Shugoi and Kaze are coming over tomorrow. So is Jou," Atem called out. Dad walked into the room.

"Alright. I have no problem with that," he smiled.

"I'm going to go jump in the shower, okay Yami? I'll meet you in our room," he said.I nodded, and he went upstairs. Dad and I didn't move until we heard the water running. That's when he roughly grabbed my wrist, and slapped me across the face. Hard.

"A failing grade on an important exam?!" he growled.

"D-Dad, the exam was really hard! A-And, I tried my-"

"Shut up! You did NOT try your hardest! Every moment you are not working on your project or your other homework, I expect to see you studying for that retake. Do I make myself clear, boy?" he growled. His grip had notably tightened on my wrist, and it hurt immensely. I whimpered and nodded. He slapped me across the face again before letting go of me, and storming upstairs. I shakily made my way to Atem and I's room, and sat on my bed. After a while, Atem came in, pulling a shirt over his head.

"H-Hey, Atem? I...I know it's a bit childish, but, can I sleep with you in your bed tonight?" I asked.

"Of course you can. I don't think it's childish at all, either," he said. The two of us read books until it hit 11:00, and we crawled into his bed. Even though he was only ten minutes older than me, I still felt safer when I was with him, because I knew he'd protect me. He carefully put his arms around me, and held me close to his chest. I shifted a bit to get comfy, and shut my eyes. Atem started to hum softly, and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

I HAD TO LOOK UP WHAT A FUCKING JAPANESE MCDONALD'S HAD ON IT'S MENU, DON'T JUDGE ME, OKAY?! XD

Also, in total, Atem spent around $16, $17 in american currency. I DID MY CONVERSIONS XD

Also, Vampire Academy series fans will catch my subtle reference! XD

Also, yes. I know I made them brothers, but hey, my story, my couples :P

So, please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome again! How'd you all enjoy chapter one?

Anywho, I've got things to explain at the ending author note, so, be sure to read it!

* * *

The next day was better, in regards to school. Atem and I had every class together, And we sat together in every class.

As Atem had predicted, our History teacher did put a curve on the test, since so many failed it. With the curve, it boosted my failing grade to a D+. Atem's C- was boosted to a B+. His grade in the class went back up to an A, and mine went up to a C-. Hopefully our dad would be proud of that.

We were walking to lunch, when Atem was asked to go in the office for a bit. I went with, and stayed in the main area while Atem went with the principal. After a few minutes, I heard Atem yelling in anger.

"Switch me back! I don't want to be in advanced History!"

A-Advanced History class? He'd...He'd go to a different teacher for 3rd hour when we had history.

"I don't care about my continuous A in the class. I'm staying with my brother! Switch it back!"

I didn't want to be without Atem. Atem was my Heaven in my living Hell! If I couldn't stay with him, then I'd kill myself! I know it's only one class, but Atem and I were always together!.

"He...He can't switch to that class…." I said softly. The secretary looked at me, then went back to working. He...He couldn't. He...just couldn't! My breathing started to quicken. I got up and ran out of the office to the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall, and tried to calm down, but I couldn't!

"He...He can't...He...jjust c-can't!" I cried softly. Tears sprang in my eyes. I suddenly heard footsteps running into the bathroom.

"Yami? Are you in here?"

Atem.

I clumsily unlocked the stall and stumbled out. Atem ran to me, and held me close.

"A-Atem…" I choked out, sniffling.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, I've got you. I've got you," he cooed gently. We started to rock back and forth gently. Atem's fingers ran through my hair gently. I could feel my eyelids drooping in drowsiness.

"Atem…? Are you….mad at me?" I asked softly.

"Why would I be mad?" Atem asked gently. He took my glasses off, carefully folded them, and hung them from his shirt.

"Because I...I ruined it. I...I was doing really well, a-and we even celebrated it last night," I said softly. Atem helped me to my feet, and walked me out of the bathroom. He walked me to his car, and got me in, putting my glasses on the storage compartment that was in between the driver's seat and the passenger seat.

"It's okay, though. I'm not mad, I promise," Atem said, kissing my forehead lightly, "Now get some rest, okay?" I nodded, and shut my eyes. Atem closed the car door, and locked the car. I got comfy in the seat, and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the door shutting.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Atem smiled, "I got your homework, okay?" I yawned and nodded. I stretched, and put my glasses on. "I've got some good news, too. They switched my back to the regular History class," Atem said.

"They...They did?!" I exclaimed.

"Yep. I told them I wasn't getting out of your class. If I have different work than you, then I won't be able to answer your questions when you have them. I know dad will get pissed when we get home. He'll chew me out for not 'broadening my horizon' or something like that, but I don't care," Atem said.

"Wait. How would he know?" I asked.

"The school called him, and told him about how I was offered the advanced course, but I refused it. Offered, my ass. More like forced it on me," Atem sighed. I gulped silently. Whenever he got me alone, Dad would find some way to pin this on me, and punish me for it. We pulled into the driveway, and went inside.

"Atem. Why did you refuse the advanced course?" our father asked immediately.

"They didn't offer it to me. They lied. They changed my schedule, and THEN told me about it," Atem said.

"You're kidding me," dad said.

"Nope. I'm sorry, but I'm not taking a class that's forced on me," Atem said. Just then, his phone buzzed. Taking it out, he looked at the text, and groaned.

"Hey, Yami. Jou wants me to go over there instead again tonight. I'll stay here until the two idiots come so I can make sure you'll be okay," Atem said. I nervously nodded. Because today was Friday, Atem could come home at who knew what time, and Kaze and Shugoi were only going to stay until ten. I was nervous. I didn't want to be alone with dad for any amount of time today.

* * *

"So. If I get any calls or texts from Yami about you hurting him in any way, shape, or form, I'm going to hurt you. Understand?" Atem practically growled at Kaze and Shugoi. The two quickly nodded. Atem looked at me. "Alright. I gotta head out before Jou starts screwing around. I'll be home by 1 a.m, okay?" Atem said. I gulped softly, but nodded. Three hours alone with my father.

Wonderful.

Atem left the house, and the three of us started on our project.

* * *

"Bye guys. See you Monday!" I called out.

"See you Monday!" the two yelled back, getting in the car. The car drove off, and I shut the door. Just as I turned around, I found myself on the ground, having the wind knocked out of me. I looked up, and saw my father standing over me.

"Atem not accepting that advanced class. This is your doing, isn't it?" he growled, "You wanted him to stay with you, so you forced him to give up that opportunity!"

"No! ISwear! He wanted to stay in the regular history class!" I cried, starting to get up, but dad kicked my legs, and I fell again.

"I did not tell you you could get up yet," he snapped. I whimpered softly. "By the way, remember how I said that if you told him anything about what happens, I'd kill you?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, I've decided to change that. If you speak a single word of this to Atem, I'll tie you up, and kill him in front of you," he smirked. My eyes widened.

I could see it now. Me, tied up, unable to do anything to help him. Atem would look at me, and say that he forgave me before he died. I...I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing I'd caused his death, and he forgave me for it.

"So. We have three hours until he gets home. Why don't we have a little… _fun?_ " he purred. My eyes widened. "Stay there. Don't move an inch," he growled, leaving the room. He came back, holding a knife from our silverware drawer. I gulped.

* * *

When Atem came in the front door, I immediately ran to him, and hugged him tightly. I was shaking from all the relief I felt.

"Did you miss me that much?" he joked slightly. I didn't respond. I was shaking too much. Father's hurt me before, yes, but he's never drawn blood before. That knife piercing my skin. It was agonizing, and I had hated every second of it. I had to get rid of my shirt, because he had cut through it with the knife to get to my skin. And his new punishment for if I ever told still shook me.

"C-Can I sleep in your bed again tonight? Please?" I mumbled.

"Of course you can. What are you afraid of, Yami?" Atem asked gently, picking up the fear in my tone.

"After the two left, I watched a scary movie. I'm afraid I'll have nightmares," I whimpered out the half-lie. I felt his arms go around me.

"Oh, Yami. What have I told you before? Don't watch scary movies so late," he reprimanded lightly. I just nodded silently. "Let's get you downstairs, okay?" he said gently. I nodded, and we walked downstairs. In our room, Atem and I got in our pjs, ten crawled into his bed. He wrapped his arms around me, and held me close.

"Don't be afraid, okay? I'll keep all the nightmares at bay," he said softly. I nodded again. "Also, you don't need to keep asking me. Whenever you want to sleep in my bed, my answer will always be yes," he said, lightly kissing my nose. I gave a small smile and nodded again.

* * *

The next day, Atem and I were watching t.v.

"So. You never told me. Did the two fight at all while I was gone?" Atem asked.

"Nope. You really scared them with your threat," I giggled.

"Damn. And that wasn't even one of my good threats," Atem sighed.

"Oh?" I asked, getting curious.

"Well, I've known Jou longer than you have. And, when he started dating Kaiba, He'd always come to me for comfort for getting called out on dating him, the lies that fell from others mouths, about how he was only dating him for money to pay off his father's debts, he just wanted the money, ect. He was afraid Kaiba would break up with him if he heard any of this. So, on the day you were sick and stayed home from school, I approached one of the groups that were calling him out, and basically said that if they kept up the lies, I'd surgically reattach their feet to their asses. Oh, you should've seen the looks on their faces when I said it so calmly. It was priceless. Anywho, come the next day, and no one's calling Jou out anymore. Problem solved," Atem smiled.

"Wow. Nice," I said, smiling.

"Thank you. By the way. You hungry at all? We can swing by McDonald's or order out, or I can make something here," Atem offered.

"Mind if we stay here?" I asked.

"Not at all. Want to help me?" Atem asked. I got off the couch, and so did he. We went to the kitchen, and started to make a small lunch together.

"Hey, Atem…? I was just curious...um, is there anyone that...that you're interested in?" I asked.

"Yep," he said.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours," he said. My face immediately went red. I...I couldn't tell him that I was interested in him! That'd...that'd just be weird. I mean, I know we're brothers, but, with him being my small bit of Heaven in Hell, I...couldn't help it.

"Not gunna tell me?" he chuckled. I shook my head rapidly. He laughed, and took his plate to the table. I took my plate to the table, and started eating.

"By the way, I have a present for you," Atem said.

"A present?" I asked.

"Yep. It's sometwins birthday tomorrow, so I, ahem, _borrowed_ some money from our wonderful cousin and bought you something," he said, getting up, going to a cupboard, opening it, and taking out a small, rectangular box that was wrapped in a royal blue wrapping paper.

"Won't Seto be pissed about you using his money?" I asked.

"Oh please. When isn't Seto pissed at something or someone?" he asked, sitting back down. I started to unwrap the box carefully. Underneath the wrapping paper, there was a small, beautifully decorated box. Opening the box, my eyes widened.

"No way," I breathed, carefully taking the new phone out of it's box.

"I thought you might want to upgrade from your flip phone like everyone else. Do you like it?" he asked.

"I...I love it…" I breathed, tears coming to my eyes. I got up, went to Atem, and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back.

"Happy early birthday, bro," he said happily.

"Atem, thank you so much," I choked out happily. We let go, and I went to a drawer, and pulled out a clumsily wrapped present, handing it to him.

"It's not as great as what you got me, but, I really hope you like it," I said. I had worked on it during school, so dad couldn't break it. With some beads, feathers, ribbons, wood, and string, I had made him a dreamcatcher. I had worked extremely hard on it, too.

"I love it, Yami," he said, unwrapping the gift. I smiled.

"I'm glad you do," I said, "Happy early birthday, Atem."

* * *

That night, I was just about to fall asleep from hearing the soft sound of Atem's heartbeat, when he suddenly pulled me closer, and nuzzled me lightly.

"A-Atem…?" I said softly.

"Yami...have I ever told you lately that I love you?" he asked softly.

"No. Not lately…." I said softly.

"Well, I do. I love you very much," he said softly.

"I...I love you, too," I said.

"But, in the countless time I've said 'I love you' to you, I've forgotten one thing," Atem said.

"What were you forgetting?" I asked.

"Have I ever told you that I love you, but not just as my twin brother?"

"Wh-What?!"

* * *

Okay! Explanation tie!

Because Atem is Yami's only solace from his father's abuse, he hates even the simple thought of not being near Atem. Because of the project, Yami knows some nights he'll have to be without him, and he accepts this, and controls his thoughts for the time being. But, for school, he knows he can stay with Atem happily for at least 8 hours without their father interveneing. So, if there's a chance of him being separated from Atem at all during school, he'll start to freak out.

And luckily, this episode was a short one! I wanted to make it last a bit longer, but, oh well. In the future, I definitely will. As for Atem having Yami sleep in his car, this isn't the first episode Yami's had at school. So, all Atem had to tell their teachers was, quietly, "It happened again. May I just have his homework, please?"

Also, I need a name for their dad. I feel like, ourside of Atem and Yami calling him 'dad' or 'father', those words are getting really repetitive. Like 'father said' or 'dad said'. so, if you have a name for their father, I'm all ears!

Also, if you put two and two together, I think you guys might know what'll happen the next Friday in this fic. If you don't know, then, all will be revealed soon. If you do, don't say a thing in your review. Let it be a surprise.

Yeah.

Oh! For the ending of the chapter? This wasin't a 'Oh I started loving you yesterday' kinda thing. Both have been attracted to each other for a few years now, but have been afraid that the other would reject them/think they're weird. So. Yeah.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya!

Okay, well, I love typing this story so, for now, you guys will get a new chapter each night!

Also, I got an anon review, saying I shouldn't joke about incubi and succubi, as they're real, and that an incubus ruined their life.

Dude, it's seriously just a name I like. On my phone, this Games app I have (can't delete ) tried giving me the username PracticalIncubus. I really liked the sound of that, but thing is. I ain't a guy. So, what the opposite of an incubus? A succubus. So, from then on, I was PracticalSuccubus.

I'm not even making a joke about it, dude. Where's the joke, cause, I don't see one.

Oh! before I forget! Thank you to Atem no koibito for providing Atem and Yami's father's name! The name I'm going with is Aeron.

Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

I looked at Atem. Even in the darkness of the room, I could clearly see his beautiful amethyst eyes.

"It's true. I've been waiting a few years to tell you that. I've...been afraid of what you'd think of me when I told you," he admitted.

Atem? Afraid? But...he never got afraid about anything! "A-Atem...I...I love you that way, too," I admitted, "I just didn't want to be rejected by you, so, I've kept quiet about it."

"Oh, Yami…" Atem said softly. Then, he kissed me. At first, I was shocked, but I slowly melted into the kiss. I felt his arms wrap tighter around me. I put my arms around him. After we broke apart, we were both panting lightly.

"A-Atem…" I said softly.

"Shh. Don't talk, Yami…" Atem hushed, putting a finger on my lips. He lightly kissed my neck, and shifted slightly, so he was on his side, facing me. I yawned loudly. "Get some rest, now, okay?" Atem said softly. I nodded, and snuggled into him, closing my eyes. I soon fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

"Yami. Time to wake up."

I woke up, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Atem was staring, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Happy birthday, Yami," Atem said, kissing my cheek.

"Happy birthday, Atem," I blushed. Atem and I got out of bed. I put my glasses on and stretched. Atem and I got dressed, and went upstairs. On the table, our dad had made a huge breakfast, and was just finishing putting it on the table. He looked up, saw us, and smiled.

"Ah! Good morning, my birthday boys!" Aeron said happily. I was a bit caught off guard. Why...Why was he being so nice to me? I mean...I knew Atem was in the room, but, still. Was it just because it was our birthday? Atem and I sat at the table.

"Go on! Dig in! Eat as much as you like!" Aeron said happily. Atem and I started to fill our plates, and we started eating. Aeron sat down, filled his plate, and started eating with us.

"I'm going to get your cake later on. Any special flavors?" Aeron asked.

"Chocolate," I said softly.

"Strawberry," Atem smiled.

"A chocolate and strawberry cake. Got it," Aeron smiled. He...actually heard me? And didn't say anything about me choosing a flavor before Atem? Why wasn't he at least glaring at me when Atem looked away. Normally, I'd be terrified if he did, but him being nice to me was even scarier.

"Um, dad. Yami and I...we have something we need to tell you," Atem said in a low voice.

"Oh?" Aeron said, putting his fork down. I looked at Atem, not wanting to look at Aeron.

"Yes. Well, you already know about us….being gay, right?" Atem asked. When out of the corner of my eye I saw Aeron nod, Atem continued. "Well, it turns out that, for a few years now, Yami and I have...We've been attracted to each other, but were too afraid to admit it to each other until last night. Now...even though we're twin brothers, we're also in a relationship," Atem said. There was silence, but I felt Aeron's gaze on Atem and I. After a while, he spoke.

"Well. I admit, this is a surprise. But, if you two are happy, then so am I,' Aeron said.

"R-Really?" Atem said.

"Yep. You're my sons. As long as you two are happy, then so am I," Aeron said. I made the mistake of turning to look at him, and he shot a smirk at me. I gulped softly.

* * *

While Aeron went to get our cake, Atem and I were sitting in our room. Atem was helping me set up my new phone. In the middle of him helping me, his own phone rang. He smirked, and put on speaker.

"Why hello, our wonderful, amazing cousin. How are you?" Atem asked.

"Oh quit mocking me. I know used my money to buy something a few days ago. What the hell did you buy?" Seto asked.

"That's not very nice. Especially on our birthday," Atem pouted, faking a sad tone. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Atem. Amun. What the hell. Did you buy. With my money?" Seto asked. I could tell he was close to exploding in anger.

"Well, if you must know, I bought my twin bro a phone for our birthday," Atem said. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. I giggled.

"A new phone? He's finally upgrading from that really old flip phone he had?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. And I was in the middle of helping him set it up when you called and started being rude to me on our birthday," Atem said. I giggled again, and Atem smiled. He put his arm around me, and nodded.

"Hi Seto!" I said happily.

"You were on speaker the whole time?!" Seto exclaimed.

"Yep," Atem smiled.

"Well, anyway, happy birthday, you two. I'm coming by later with your presents," Seto said. With that, he hung up. Atem kissed my head.

"Let's get back to setting up your phone, shall we?" he asked. I nodded.

* * *

Later on at the party, Atem and I were opening presents. We got a lot of cool things from our friends, and were extremely happy with all of them. Seto came up to us.

"I have my present for you, but I wasn't able to bring it inside. Come with me," Seto said. Atem and I got up, and followed Seto outside. Our friends followed us, and all of our eyes widened to see a brand new car sitting next to Atem's.

"I got you a new car. While upgrading Yami to a new phone was your present to him, I upgraded you to a much better car," Seto said.

"Hey! Don't hate my car! It may be old, but it runs, at least," Atem said, swatting Seto's arm.

"The seats were comfy, too," I added.

"Well in this one, the seats are better and it runs better. Here are the keys," Seto said, handing them to Atem.

"Thank you. Very much," Atem said.

* * *

Days had passed, and now it was Friday again. Atem was at Seto's mansion, working with Jou until 1 a.m. again, and the twins were back, and they were surprisingly getting along even more. In the past week at school, they hadn't fought once. Kaze was even helping Shugoi understand things that he didn't get. When they left at 10, I was scared and nervous. Three hours alone with my father again. And he had been extremely nice to me all week. That's why I was absolutely terrified about tonight. I was watching t.v, extremely on edge, and my blood ran cold when I heard his footsteps coming towards the living room.

I immediately turned the t.v off, and sat there, petrified. Aeron walked into the room, and I didn't look at him.

"Yami. Come with me. I have a bit of a...surprise for you. Call it a… _late birthday present_ ," Aeron chuckled. I gulped, and got off the couch, following my father…

* * *

Currently, I was sitting in the bathtub, crying. I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried too. I had even made the water as hot as it could go, and had started scrubbing my body harshly, but no matter how hard I scrubbed, I still felt so _dirty_.

Aeron had brought me into his room, and had slammed the door shut and locked it. With a knife, he had cut my clothes to shreds, and before I could try to run to the door, unlock it, and get away, he had pinned me onto his bed.

For two hours, I had screamed and cried in pain, but he didn't stop until he realized I needed to be cleaned up before Atem got home.

He had thrown away my clothes that he had shredded, and ordered me to take a bath, so Atem wouldn't suspect anything.

Just as I was getting out, I heard Atem come in the house.

"I'm home!" his voice rang out. I scrambled to get into my pjs, and ran out of the room. I went as fast as I could downstairs, and tackled atem in a tight hug.

"Yami? Yami, why are you crying?" Atem asked gently. I sniffled. I was so tempted to let everything spill out. Tell him everything, but I swallowed the words back down. I didn't want to risk Atem getting hurt. "Tell me, please. Why are you crying?" Atem asked again. Instead of answering, I merely buried my face in his chest and started sobbing again. I couldn't say anything, yet I wanted to say so much.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, it's okay…" Atem cooed gently, running his fingers through my hair softly. He stood, holding me bridal-style in his arms. "Dad!" Atem called out. I started crying harder. I didn't want to be anywhere near him right now!.

Aeron came down the stairs. "Dad, I think something's really wrong. I...I can't get Yami to stop crying. Something happened, but he won't tell me what. I'm worried," Atem said, pure concern and worry in his voice.

"He won't tell you?" I heard Aeron ask.

"No. He won't," Atem said.

"Here. Give him to me. Why don't you go to the bathroom and get his glasses? I'll try to calm him down," Aeron said.

 _N-No! Atem! Don't let him touch me!_ I thought, grabbing Atem's shirt tightly, refusing to let go.

"Yami...Let dad try to help you, okay? I'll go get your glasses. I'll be right back," Atem said gently.

 _"No! Don't...Don't let him touch me!"_ I yelled. I gasped, suddenly realizing my mistake. I let go of Atem's shirt, covering my mouth with my hands.

"Yami...what's going on? Why don't you want dad to touch you?" Atem asked. My mind started to fill with its own versions of bloody, mutilated Atems. All of them were smiling softly, their eyes wide, but glassy with death.

"Atem, please. Let me take him. Go get his glasses," Aeron said, pulling me out of my thoughts. Atem gently put me on the ground, and went upstairs. Aeron walked over to me, and put one of his feet on my hand. Not too hard, but hard enough so I couldn't get away.

"You're lucky he's home. Trust me, once we're alone, I'll have to punish you for letting that slip out. And...you better compose yourself before you let the rest spill, and you cause your own brother's death," Aeron said in a low voice. Atem came back downstairs, and Aeron took his foot off my hand.

"Got 'em. Is he okay?" Atem asked, walking over to me. He opened my glasses, and gently put them on my face.

"Yes. I got him to calm down. He seems tired, though, and so do you. Go get some rest, boys, okay?" Aeron said. Atem picked me up again, and I held him tightly as he carried me downstairs.

* * *

 _Currently, my wrists were tied together. Aeron had tied me to the kitchen table tightly, so I couldn't move. Atem was on the ground in front of me, blood pooling under him from his several stab wounds. Tears were going down my cheeks. I couldn't do anything, and my twin brother was dying right in front of me!_

 _Suddenly, Atem started to move._

 _"Atem, no! Don't move! You'll live longer if you don't!" I cried. But he kept crawling towards me, ignoring my words. Soon, he near me, and put his arms around me the best he could._

 _"I'm...so sorry, Yami….that I couldn't protect you from him…" Atem said softly. "Atem….I...I should've never told you. I...I'm so sorry I dragged you into this…," I said softly._

 _"It...It's okay. I….I forgive you…," Atem said quietly. He gave me a soft smile. He suddenly exclaimed softly, and his body fell against mine. My eyes widened, seeing a knife sticking out of his back._

 _"A-Atem….!" I started crying. With his body against mine, I could feel his body slowly, but surely, go cold…._

"Atem!" I cried, shooting up to a sitting position. Then, I felt movement next to me. Looking down at my brother, I saw his eyes staring back at me. He sat up, and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm right here, okay? I'm not going anywhere. I promise…," he said softly. He started to rub circles into my back gently.

"How did you know what I was dreaming about…?" I asked softly, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I've been watching you for a while, now. You were talking in your sleep. Calling out my same, saying it was your fault that I died…..," Atem said softly. I opened my mouth to say something, but all words and thoughts were erased as Atem captured my mouth with his. I put my arms around him. His arms moved, and his hands cupped my cheeks gently.

Even if I had let something spill out tonight. Even after what happened. Even though I kew I get beathen for letting it slip out. There was one thing I knew that would always remain true, no matter what.

Atem could always make me feel so much better, even if he didn't know it.

* * *

So! What'd you think? You like?

On top of writing this, I was also bawling my fucking eyes out. Why? I just finished watching the anime Angel Beats.

I knew the ending. So, I had pep talked myself into thinking that I wouldn't cry. But life was just like 'Nope' and I. bawled. *crawls to a corner holding Otonashi and Kanade plushies* _STAY WITH HIM KANADE, DAMMIT!_

Well, see you guys tomorrow!

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, Chapter 4! xD

Anyway, we have lots of fluff in-store this chapter! Enjoy!

Oh, and p.s., I want a new car, too xD KAIBA GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!

* * *

On Monday, I was still shaken by what had happened Friday night. I...I had to tell someone...anyone. Someone who wouldn't tell Atem. Someone who would underst-

Wait. Jou! Of course! Hell, the whole reason why he lived with Kaiba and Mokuba now was because of his abusive, drunkard father.

That day at lunch, I knew Atem could tell something was wrong. Finally, I looked at Jou.

"Hey, Jou? Can you...come with me? I...I need to tell you something in private…," I said.

"Yami…," Atem said softly. Under the table, he gently took my hand and squeezed it.

"I...I just really need to talk to Jou, Atem. I...I'm sorry…" I said softly. Jou surprised me by standing up.

"Alright. Let's go, den. I know a place where we can talk," Jou said. Stood, letting go of Atem's hand. I followed Jou out to the hallway, and he led me to the janitor's closet.

"Before I say anything, you have to promise me something. You...You can't tell anyone. Especially my cousins and Atem," I said.

"It must be really drastic if ya can't even tell Atem…," Jou said.

"Promise me you won't tell them anything…" I said softly.

"Awight. I understand how serious this is. I promise not ta tell 'em anythin'," Jou said. I sighed in relief, and began my story. Of how it all started when Atem and I were in elementary school. I had gotten in a fight, and I didn't even start it, but I got in trouble for fighting back to defend myself. When we got home, our dad had sent Atem to a friends house to go play, promising him I'd join them in a little while. Once Atem was gone, dad had slapped me twice, telling me how idiotic it was that I got in a fight. He had then kicked me in the stomach, and I had started to cry. He hit me more for crying, then he had made sure the red marks on my cheeks couldn't bee seen before sending me to the friend's house.

And from that day on, the abuse just escalated from there. Every single little thing I did wrong earned me a 'punishment' from my father. It was always when Atem was out of earshot, or when he was not home, and my father took precautionary steps to make sure Atem never found out about what happened.

"A-And the kicker was last Friday, a-after the two left my house," I choked out, unable to continue for a second. While telling Jou everything, I had started to cry softly, and even started to hug myself.

"What happened?" Jou asked gently.

"He...He said to call it a late birthday present. A-And the thing was, he was being so nice to me the e-entire week, and I didn't know why. B-But I followed him into his room. He...He cut away my clothes with a knife, p-pinned me d-down, a-and r-r-raped me…." I choked, falling to my knees. Tears were going down my cheeks, and I was shaking immensely. Jou crouched down beside me, and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Y-You...You can't t-tell Atem. I-If you d-do, then...then he'll kill Atem in front of me. A-And if my cousins found out, they'd call th-the police, and dad said that he'd escape a-and find me, then kill me," I said, trying to compose myself.

"I'll keep my mouth shut, Yami. I understand what you're goin' through. My own father was shitty, too. If ya need ta talk about this again, I'll have Atem give ya my number. Text or call me whenever ya need too," Jou said. I nodded.

"Th-Thank you," I mumbled, sniffling. It was such a relief to finally tell someone. I felt like a giant weight had been lifted off my chest. Jou helped dry my tears, and helped me stand up. We walked back to the lunchroom, me taking shaky steps the entire way. Back at the table, I hugged Atem tightly. Atem kissed my head softly, and massaged my hand under the table.

I felt like I could breathe easier now. Talking with someone who understood what I was going through really helped. I shot Jou a grateful look, and he just nodded, and gave me a smile.

* * *

It was after dinner, and Atem and I were relaxing in our room. Atem was sitting next to me, gently combing his fingers through my hair. Atem nuzzled my neck lightly, and I let out a soft purr of contentment.

"My sweet kitty cat" Atem chuckled. I blushed lightly, and snuggled into him.

"I love you…" I said softly.

"I love you, too. I will never love someone as much as I love you," Atem said.

"A-Atem…," I said softly, my eyes shining.

"It's true," Atem said. I kissed him happily, unable to form words to say. Atem kissed back, and pulled me closer. After we broke apart for air, he gently pulled my head over, so it was resting on his shoulder.

"And don't ever think that I will stop loving you," he said softly.

* * *

"Hey, Yami. You're going to be alone with dad tonight until about ten," Atem said.I almost choked on my cereal. I swallowed hard, and looked at him.

"Wh-Why?" I asked.

"Jou wants to work on this project more. Apparently, Kaiba's bribing him, saying if he gets a good grade on it, he'll give Jou a huge surprise. So, Jou's going to be in the car with us, I'll drop you off at home, then I'll be at Seto's mansion until tonight," Atem sighed. I nervously nodded.

* * *

After school, as I got out of the car, Jou put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. My phone buzzed, and I looked down at it.

 **It'll be okay. Just remember what I said yesterday. If your dad gives you any trouble, text me, and I won't hesitate to send Atem home early, okay?**

I looked at him, and nodded. I went inside, and watched Atem's car drive off. I heard Aeron's footsteps enter the room.

"Where's Atem?" he asked.

"At Seto's mansion until ten tonight," I said.

"Well then. In that time, we can have some more fun. I still need to punish you for letting that little bit slip out to your brother," Aeron said. Before he could take another step towards me, I bolted down the stairs. "Why you little-! Get back here!" I heard him yell. I heard his footsteps thundering down the stairs. I ran into a random closet, and slammed the door shut. His footsteps stopped in front of the closet I was in.

"So. You want to play hide and seek, then? I always knew you were childish. I'll play your little game, though.. You win if you manage to stay away from my grasp until your brother comes home. I win when I catch you. If you win, I'll let you go unscathed tonight. If I win, well, let's just say you don't want that to happen," he chuckled. It felt as if a drop of ice water had gone into my bloodstream. I was absolutely terrified.

But I had to win.

* * *

I checked my phone. All through the night, I had changed my hiding spot, so he'd never find me. I'd had a few close calls, but he hadn't gotten me yet.

All I had was a half hour until Atem came home. Then I was home free. Besides, even if he caught me now, there was little he could do in a half hour.

"How am I supposed to find you if you keep changing your spot?" I heard Aeron call out. I gulped softly. All of the sudden, the door slammed open.

"Gotcha," he smirked. I dove around him, and ran towards his room. I heard his footsteps behind me. I started running up the stairs, but I tripped and fell. He grabbed my ankle, and dragged me down the stairs, my head hitting each step hard. By the time I was at the bottom, I was extremely dizzy, and my head hurt like crazy. Everything was blurry as well; my glasses had fallen off, and were resting on the bottom stair.

"Blood? Shit..," I heard Aeron mutter. I knew I felt something sticky below my head, getting into my hair. I heard Aeron swearing up a storm. I heard him dial a phone number, before my world faded to black.

* * *

"-mi?"

"-ami? -n you -er -e?"

"Yami? Can you hear me?"

I groaned softly, opening my eyes. A blurry figure gently put my glasses on my face. I was laying in an off-white room, laying in a bed. I had a huge headache, but I reached my hand up, and felt bandages wrapped around my head.

"Don't touch it, okay? Just take it easy," I heard Atem's voice coo. I looked to my side, and saw my twin brother and boyfriend giving me a soft smile.

"A-Atem…? Where...Where am I?" I asked, my voice slightly raspy.

"You're in the hospital. Do me a favor and never ever scare me like that again, okay? Dad said he was watching t.v. in his room, when he heard a loud noise. When he went to investigate, you were lying motionless on the floor in front of the stairs, with blood pooling around your head. Oh Kami, I was so worried when he called me from the waiting room. I was already home, mind you. I had no idea as to why the house was empty until dad called, saying you slipped and fell," Atem said.

Great. More lies.

"Please don't scare me like that again, okay?" Atem asked softly, sitting on the edge of my bed. He leaned down, and kissed me gently, his arms resting on either side of me. I suddenly felt a wetness on my cheeks. Opening my eyes, I saw that Atem was crying. We gently broke apart, and I reached up, wiping his tears away. Why was he crying about me? I shouldn't have any tears wasted on me.

Come to think of it, the only other time I had seen Atem cry was in kindergarten, when mom died. At her funeral, I think Atem and I were crying the hardest.

After that, Atem seemed to be made of steel. He never cried. Only now….

"Why...Why are you crying?" I asked softly.

"Because I almost lost my twin brother, the love of my life. That's why," Atem said softly, gently cupping one of my hands gently.

* * *

When the nurse had asked me if I wanted anyone to stay with me throughout the night, I immediately said Atem. Aeron had come by about two hours ago to say goodnight, as visiting hours were almost over. When he had leaned in to me, looking like he was giving me a hug, he had told me that I was lucky this time, and wouldn't be so next time. I had trembled slightly, and he left afterwards.

Right now, Atem was fast asleep, sitting in a chair beside my bed. I scooted over to the far side of my bed, and gently shook Atem awake. He yawned and looked at me through half-lidded eyes. I patted the space beside me.

"Please? There's room, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable," I said. He smiled, sighed softly, and shook his head. He climbed into the bed, and because there was a small amount of room left, I was able to scoot closer to him a bit.

"You're the one in the hospital, and you don't want me to be uncomfortable? What did I do to deserve such a wonderful twin brother?" he asked, putting his arms around me.

"I love you," I said quietly.

"I love you, too, Yami," Atem said softly. He closed his eyes, and fell back asleep. I closed my eyes, knowing I'd sleep much better with him beside me.

* * *

For the next few days, I wasn't allowed to go to school. Atem practically begged Aeron to let him stay home and take care of be. Because he thinks so highly of Atem, he of course said that he could.

In the time I was gone, I had texted Jou about what Aeron had done. Jou really wanted to tell Seto, so, I told him to tell Seto the lie Aeron had concocted. Surprisingly enough, Seto bought it. He called me, telling me that he was glad that I didn't die, and then hung up on me.

Oh well. That's how my cousin shows his love, I guess.

Because I wasn't allowed to move my head much, Atem had instructed me to stay in bed, and he'd get me anything I wanted. He'd bring me all my meals, and had brought in the small, portable t.v. from the garage so I wouldn't be bored.

If Atem thought I was a wonderful twin brother, then he obviously had never taken a good look in the mirror, as I thought he was much better than me.

What did I do to deserve Atem as my brother and lover?

* * *

FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, SOMEONE PLEASE DRAW ME A PICTURE OF THAT HOSPITAL KISS! PLEASE, I AM ON MY KNEES BEGGING FOR IT!

I WILL PAY YOU IN ANGST AND FLUFF!

Also, as to why Aeron was cursing up and down and all around? He doesn't want Yami dead...yet. He knew he had gone too far when he saw all that blood coming out of Yami's head.

On another note, I need some help. Someone please help. I need help finding a fanfic.

The premise of the facfic was hybrids. If a hybrid look alike to a human, the law stated that that hybrid went to that human.

This was a puzzleshipping story, to narrow it down.

Anyway, in one of the chapters, Heba is a hybrid cat, and Yugi runs away because Atem, Yami's brother, brought Heba, and cats had an effect on other owners, and Yugi had thought Yami wanted Heba instead of him, to he ran away in tears.

It also had Puppytshipping, tendershipping, and whatever the fuck Marik x Malik is called xD

PLEASE HELP ME FIND THAT FANFIC!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, people. Better strap yourselves in. MAJOR PLOT DEVELOPMENT IN THIS CHAPTER

* * *

It was about a week after I was allowed to take the bandages off. Aeron had subtly reminded me I still needed to be 'punished' for letting that little bit slip out.

It was the last week that Atem had to be gone for. He and Jou just needed to add the last amount of work to their project, and it'd be done. So, on Saturday, Atem had left at noon, promising to be back around dinner, and after he had made sure I was going to be okay. Once he had gone, Aeron had come into our room, telling me it was time for my punishment.

I had tried to get away, but he had grabbed my wrist.

"After what happened last time, do you really think I'll let you get away this time?" he asked, dragging me back to my bed. My eyes widened in realization at what was going to happen.

No...! Not again. Please, _not again...!_

* * *

 **Jou? It's me. I...he...he did it again. Jou, I'm really sorry. I...I need Atem, but if you're busy, I understand** I texted him. I was currently curled up tightly in my closet. After he had done it again, he had raked his nails down my back, making me scream even louder in pain. He had drawn blood again, and the pain still hadn't gone away.

 **I'm sending him home now. When he asked why, I told him I had something I needed to discuss privately with Seto, and that it would take a while. He's on his way now, okay?**

My eyes scanned the text message, and a shot of fear ran through me.

 **You...You don't mean…** I replied quickly. I got an instant response from him.

 **I'm sorry, Yami. I'll do everything I can to make sure he keeps his mouth shut. I promise. But, Seto needs to know. Yami, please understand, okay? If you receive a call from Seto, just let him explain what he's going to do**

I started to shake uncontrollably. Seto couldn't know! He just couldn't! He'd tell the police, Atem would hate me for lying to him, and to top it all off, Aeron would escape and come after me. He'd kill me.

"I'm home!" I heard faintly from upstairs. I quickly stood and got out of the closet, throwing on my jeans and shirt. I ran upstairs, and ran to my brother. Atem hugged me, and I hugged him back. I know he thought it was innocent, but to me, the hug meant so much more. Dad came in the room.

"Atem? Why are you home early? I wasn't expecting you for at least three more hours," he said.

"Jou needed to talk with Seto about something really personal. He told me it was urgent, and that it'd take a while. He said he was sorry, but, I could come over again on Monday, so we can put the finishing details on our project," Atem said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aeron nod.

At that moment, my phone started to ring. Letting go of Atem, I took out my phone, and saw Seto's caller id on the screen. I took a deep breath, and went downstairs. Going into the closet I hid in a week ago, I finally answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Seto immediately snapped at me.

"Ey! Kaiba! What did I tell ya? Don't yell at 'im! He gets enough of that from 'is bastard father," I heard Jou say in the background.

"I...I'm sorry, I...I didn't want anyone to know at first, S-Seto, but then….after what happened the Friday after our birthday, I had to tell someone. J-Jou would understand b-better, so that's why I told him," I hiccuped, feeling tears start to form in my eyes.

"You should've come to me immediately after," Seto said.

"I'm s-sorry…," I whimpered.

"Kaiba…." I heard Jou say warningly. Seto sighed.

"Yami. I can have his ass arrested in about a minute. Why the hell won't you let me?" Seto asked. I calmed myself a bit before answering.

"I don't...I don't want to die. I don't want Atem to hate me….If the police come, he told me that he'd escape, come for me, and escape me. Atem would hate me for lying to him, and I...I don't want him to hate me…," I said, tears going down my cheeks.

"He wouldn't hate you. I know you two by now. If we just explain to him why, he'd understand," Seto said.

"Seto….please. I'm begging you. Don't," I begged quietly. Instead of a response, Seto hung up.

I really, really hoped he wouldn't call them.

* * *

I _knew_ I shouldn't have trusted him!

I was sitting in a room in Seto's mansion, alone, a blanket draped around me. Right now, the police were talking to Jou, then they would come and talk with me.

What had happened, leading up to now had all gone by so fast.

Atem, Aeron, and I were eating dinner silently, when suddenly police cars pulled up and surrounded our house. Aeron had immediately gotten up, and ran upstairs. Atem was very confused, until they came in.

"Those two. Take them to Seto Kaiba's place. We'll search for their father,"

Atem had immediately looked at me.

"Yami…? What's going on?" he asked. I had nervously gulped.

"Atem..I...I'm really sorry…," I said softly, not looking at him. The police officer had us stand up and led us to one of their cars.

"Yami...tell me what's happening. Please…," Atem said.

"Just...just promise me you won't hate me, first…" I said softly.

"Yami...I could never hate you," Atem said softly, putting his hands on my shoulders gently.

"Atem….Dad….Dad's been abusing me ever since we were in elementary school. He does it, well, did it whenever you were out of earshot or when you weren't home. He told me that if I told you, he'd kill you in front of me," I said.

"..." Atem was silent.

He hadn't spoken to me since then.

* * *

Much later, after I told the police everything, and they had left, Seto had given Atem and I a room. Atem had gone right in, still refusing to speak to me. Mokuba had asked me if I was hungry, and when I noded, he had gone and gotten me a few things to snack on.

Don't I have wonderful cousins?

Once I had finished eating, I went right to Atem and I's room. Atem was sitting on his bed, going through his phone. I carefully took my shirt off, and was about to enter the bathroom, when I heard Atem get off his bed, and walk over to me. I braced myself for any harsh words or tones he'd have for me. What I didn't expect for him to do was start gently running a finger next to one of the deep lines Aeron and made on my back with his nails.

Atem started to gently trace past, fading scars on my body, never once speaking. He finally stopped, and sat back down on his bed. I closed my eyes, and went into the bathroom.

Getting fully undressed, I was about to start the shower, when Atem entered. He went over to the bathtub, and started filling it with hot, but not too hot, water.

"Here. A bath with hot water will help ease the pain, better than a shower," he said softly, giving me a soft smile.

"A-Atem…," I said softly, carefully stepping into the bath. I sat down.

"Lean back, okay? The water will sting for a bit, but it'll help you," he said softly. Taking his adive, I leaned back, my shoulder blades resting on the edge of it. As soon as the water hit my scratches, I cried out in pain. Atem started to softly run his fingers through my hair to soothe me. As soon as the water was high enough, Atem shut off the water.

"Atem, I...I'm really sorry, I begged Kaiba no-"

"Tell me something. When you went to the hospital, because of your head injury….that was dad, wasn't it?" Atem asked. I nodded. "Tell me the full story, then," he said softly.

"Right after you and Jou had driven off, he was going to grab me, and hurt me. I ran away before he could, and I hid in a closet. He said we'd play 'hide and seek'. I had to stay hidden until you came home, and I'd win. If I won, I'd go through the night unscathed. If he won, he said I wouldn't like what would happen. I had to change hiding spots all through the night so he wouldn't find me. It was just a half hour until you came home, when he found me. I had tried to escape him, but I was almost up the stairs when I tripped and fell. He grabbed my ankle, and pulled me down the stairs, making sure my head hit every single stair before I finally hit the floor," I said, "I heard him dialing a phone number before I blacked out,"

"..." Atem quietly got a washrag, put soap on it, and started to gently wash my chest. I closed my eyes, and started to relax. He carefully rinsed my chest, and gently tapped my shoulder. I opened my eyes, and sat up. He started to very carefully wash my back. Whenever I hissed in pain, he would stop until I told him he could continue.

* * *

After my bath, Atem had helped me into my pjs. I felt grateful that Jou had gone to our house, and had brought back all our clothes. He went back to his bed and phone. I sat on my bed, hugging myself tightly, cursing myself and Seto.

"Atem….please don't hate me…! Please….I….I love you, Atem. I really do. I never wanted you to get hurt. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Please….please don't hate me…!" I begged, keeping my head bowed, so he couldn't see my tears, if he was looking. "Anything dad did to me couldn't match the pain of having you hate me. I'd let him do anything to me, if meant you still loved me," I choked out. I started crying heavily, taking breaks to cough every now and then. I suddenly felt Atem's arms wrap around me tightly.

"Of course I still love you. I meant what I said, Yami. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I could never, ever hate you," He said, tightening his hug.

"A-A-Atem….," I wept, snuggling into him.

"Shh. Shh. You'll make yourself sick, Yami. It's okay. Shh. Shh," He cooed, starting to rock us back and forth gently. I tried to calm myself down, but I just ended up making myself cough more. After a few attempts, Atem kissed my forehead softly. "On second thought, I don't want you to get sick. Let it out, okay? Let it all out," he cooed. Just him speaking those words send me into another torrent of tears. He continued to coo soothing words to me, never letting go of me.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, my throat felt sore, and my cheeks felt clammy, but I felt so free. Like I had grown wings, and I could fly. Now that Atem knew, I could stop the lies and excuses. I could finally tell him everything. I'd….I'd tell him about the rape last, knowing that would shock him the most. Atem opened his eyes, and smiled softly at me.

"How do you feel?" he asked gently.

"A-A little sick, but, I'll be okay," I rasped.

"Don't talk today, alright? I don't want you hurting your throat even more, okay?" he said. I nodded. Atem pulled the blanket around us more, and gently kissed my neck. "Do you want to stay in bed today?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled, and kissed my head.

* * *

Later, that night, a police officer came into our room. Atem and I sat up immediately.

"Is something the matter?" Atem asked, grabbing my hand.

"Yes. It's about your father. When we had made sure you two were safely out of the home, we searched it for him. When we found him, he had jumped from the window, and started running. He jumped into a car, presumably driven by a friend of his, and they drove off. We gave chase, but soon lost them. At the moment, we are still searching for the two, but we have no idea to where they disappeared to," he said.

* * *

Hoo, okay.

Yes. I do have a plan for this. I promise I do All in due time, lovelies. All in due time :) Don't worry, though. Aeron will get what's coming to him. Just be patient, my dears :)

Hope you enjoyed!

Also, fun fact! I struggled with how I would start this chapter. I struggled for a full hour, and scrapped two beginnings xD


	6. Chapter 6

Sadly, things will get much worse for Yami before they get better!

* * *

Atem had absolutely refused to leave my side, and I didn't fight it. Aeron had escaped. He was out there. He was going to find me and kill me.

"Atem….I'm scared," I whimpered softly. He gently nuzzled me, and I snuggled into him.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay. I'll keep you safe….," Atem cooed. I buried my face into his chest, and he gently put his hand on the back of my head. Seto came into the room, and opened his mouth, but Atem interrupted him by saying, "We already know. He escaped."

"I wish there was more I could do," he said.

"Seto. You helped Yami out of there, all while he couldn't tell me. And I can't thank you enough for that," Atem said, "Just keep us updated on what happens." Seto nodded, and left the room. Atem then looked at me.

"Yami. I need you to explain to me something, okay? That night when I was home, and you were crying. You screamed 'Don't let him touch me'. Do you mind if I ask what happened?" he asked. I flinched slightly. I knew this was coming.

"He...He said it was a 'late birthday present', Atem. He had me follow him to his room, and he raped me," I said, my voice no louder than a whisper.

"Oh, Yami…" Atem said softly, holding me tighter.

"A-And, Saturday, before everything happened, while you were working with Jou, he….he raped me again, as 'punishment' for letting that slip out to you," I said quietly. I felt a wetness on my shirt, and looked up. Atem….Atem was crying again.

"Yami, I'm...I'm so sorry. I...I should've picked up on it. I really should've. Yami, I'm so sorry….," Atem sobbed softly. My eyes widened. Atem was….apologizing? "Yami, I should've picked up on it. I should've protected you. I'm so sorry, Yami...please….forgive me," he sobbed. He looked at me, his cheeks lined with tears, and more in his eyes.

"A-Atem, I...It's...It's oka-"

"No. No, it's not okay. He hurt you, Yami. Raped you. And I couldn't do anything to protect you…," Atem cried, holding me closer. I tightened my arms around him.

"I love you….," I said.

"I love you, too. I promise you. I won't ever leave you."

* * *

In the morning, Atem and I were getting ready for school. Most of Domino knew about my story now, thanks to news spreading quickly. I was nervous about going, and I guess Atem could sense my nerves, because he stopped getting his stuff ready, and walked over to me, and had me face him.

"Yami. I want you to know that if anyone asks you something that you don't want to answer, you don't have to answer. If anyone starts making you feel uncomfortable, tell me, and I'll make them back off," he said. I nodded, and hugged him, burying my face in his chest. Atem hugged me back, and kissed my head.

Two maids handed us our lunch bags, and we got into Atem's car, which Jou had also brought over.

"I need to thank Jou somehow. He brought our clothes, my car, and the things from our room that we really liked," Atem said, smiling. He started the car, and started driving.

"Did he grab-"

""Yep. Mom's wedding ring is being kept by Seto. I don't trust anyone else with it," Atem said. I nodded.

* * *

At lunch, I was keeping my face hidden in Atem's chest. Atem had his arms around me, and was yelling at a group of students wouldn't leave me alone. They wanted every detail on what Aeron had done to me, and the questions they kept asking were bringing up bad memories.

After I finally heard them run away, I felt Atem gently rubbing circles into my back.

"It's okay. They're gone now. They won't bother you again," he said softly. I nodded, and looked up at Atem. He gave me a soft smile, and kissed my forehead softly. "Now, let's eat."

* * *

On the way back to Seto's mansion, I noticed Atem take a right, instead of a left.

"Um, Atem, I think we're going the wrong way," I said.

"Nope. We're not," he smiled. I was confused, until he pulled into the parking lot of an ice cream place.

"Atem…," I said.

"I...I feel bad for not being able to help you...protect you….for all these years. I...I just want you to forgive me for not doing so," he said softly, not looking at me. "Atem….I was never angry at you for not doing that. All your hugs, kisses, and words helped me. When dad made me feel like shit, being with you made me feel so much better," I said, facing him. He looked at me, and I hugged him. "Every little thing you did for me helped me cope with the beatings. I know you didn't know it at the time, but, it really did. I love you so much, Atem," I said, kissing his cheek.

"Yami…," Atem said softly. I nuzzled him, and he smiled at me.

* * *

"We're home!" I called, walking into Seto's mansion. Seto immediately ran up to us.

"Where the _hell_ have you two been?" he asked.

"We stopped for ice cream on the way home. Oh, and before I forget, JOU!" Atem called out. Jou came into the room, and Atem tossed him a covered dish of ice cream. "That's a thank you for getting our stuff from the house," Atem said. Jou nodded, and left the room.

"What if he came up to you two?" Seto snapped, once Jou was gone.

" He would've never done it in public, especially in broad daylight," I said softly. Atem and Seto both looked at me. "He didn't want people knowing what he did to me. He liked to keep it secret. So he wouldn't try it in broad daylight at a busy place like an ice cream place," I said. Atem put an arm around me. I buried my face in his neck.

"Still," I heard Seto say after a while, "I just want you two to be careful."

"We will," I heard Atem say. Before I could say anything, Atem picked me up bridal-style and and carried me to our room.

* * *

Atem and I were lying in my bed. I was leaning on Atem, my head resting on his shoulder. I was watching the program on the television, when all of the sudden, I felt Atem's mouth on my neck. He started to lightly nip my neck, and a soft moan slipped past my lips. Atem continued to nip and kiss my neck lightly, making me lose all concentration for the t.v. program. I felt his hands start to slide under my shirt. My eyes shot open, and I started to hyperventilate. I….I wasn't ready! I wasn't….I wasn't ready. I couldn't have Atem do this. Not yet. Even though I knew it was him, that I knew he'd never ever hurt me, it brought back memories of Aeron.

Atem stopped immediately, and pulled me into his lap. He started to gently stroke my hair, soothing me.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm so sorry," he said softly. I kissed his chin, and he looked at me.

"It….It's okay. I...I know you wouldn't hurt me, but I….I just can't. I-If a-anything, I'm sorry…," I said.

"No need to be sorry, Yami. It's okay," he soothed.

* * *

~3rd Per. POV~

In the dark of the night, a man quietly scaled Seto Kaiba's mansion. In his pocket, he carried a bottle of chloroform.

"I hope to Kami Aeron gave me enough for this. Getting that son of his shouldn't be that tough. Hell, I even saw them at the ice cream place, as if they weren't at all worried. We could've grabbed him, but Aeron told me there were too many people," the man muttered. He sighed, and got out the blueprints he hand. He carefully walked around on the room, until he found the pipe vent that led from Yami and Atem's room. He took out his screwdriver, and carefully took off the pipe, and smirked as he poured in the chloroform.

"There. That oughta do it for Aeron and Katia. Should be able to get whoever the need, without problem. Now, to go collect my payment for this shit," he said, carefully putting the pipe vent back on securely. The man scaled down the house and ran off.

* * *

~Yami POV~

ATem and I were still awake, watching t.v. After a while, I started to feel a bit woozy.

"A-Atem…? I feel...weird," I said, looking at him.

"I...I feel it, too. Did Seto do something with the pipes, and not tell us…?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Not long after that, Atem went completely limp, his eyes closed.

"A-Atem…?" I asked, doing my best to shake him. My head was getting foggy and I was worried about Atem.

Then, I blacked out.

* * *

I groaned softly as I started to wake up. My head hurt, but not as bad as it did when I had hit the stairs. The first thing I realized is that I wasn't at Seto's mansion anymore.

Once I realized that, I sat up quickly.

Make that….tried to sit up quickly.

My ankles were bound tightly with coils of rope, and my wrists were bound tightly by a chain connecting to cold, hard stone wall behind me. I was alone in the room, and I was terrified.

Where was Atem? What happened that made up black out? Where was I?!

Then, I heard footsteps. I turned my head to the staircase, and my blood ran cold.

Aeron was walking down the stairs, followed by a supermodel-thin woman, dressed in a skintight, dark green dress and black high heels. The woman had back-as-coal eyes, and dark red, very smooth hair.

"Why hello there, my son. How are you doing?" Aeron asked, smirking.

"Where am I?!" I exclaimed.

"In a house just outside of Domino. Of couse, they won't find you here. If they couldn't find me, they can't find you," Aeron answered.

"Who...Who are you?" I asked the woman.

"Oh! I forgot about introductions, didn't I? Katia, this is my son, Yami. Yami, this is my new girlfriend, Katia," Aeron said.

"G-Girlfriend?!" I sputtered.

"What? You expected me to stay single after your mother departed?" he asked.

"You told mom on her deathbed that you wouldn't get together with anyone else!" I yelled.

"Yes, well, I say a lot of things," Aeron said dismissively.

"I hope you burn in hell when you die!" I yelled at him.

"Well, then, You'll be joining me, won't you? You and Atem," he smirked.

"Don't bring Atem into this!" I cried.

"Oh, I will. But, not in the way you think. Now, you're going to do everything I tell you, understand? If you don't, well, we'll just have to lead Atem to a corpse, now won't we?" Aeron said. I gulped. I saw Katia take out a video camera.

"Now. Smile for your brother, won't you?"

* * *

I KNOW NOTHING OF PIPES/VENTILATION, SO, ACCEPT MY KNOWLEDGE-FREE BULLSHIT XD

Oh, Yami. My dear, sweet Yami. What have I done to you?

Okay, next chapter will be alternating POVs for Atem and Yami. To make sure there's no confusion, I'll mark a scene with ~A~ for Atem's POV and a scene with ~Y~ for Yami's POV.

Also, GRAVITATION! SHUICHI! STOP BEING SO CUTE! YUKI. STOP BEING A DICK! I MEAN, I LOVE YOU, BUT STOP BEING A DICK TO SHUICHI!


	7. Chapter 7

Heavy shit incoming. Oh, my sweet, sweet Yami. Your torture will only continue...

* * *

 **~Y~**

"Atem, I'm okay. I really am. I promise," I said to the camera. Aeron was smirking at me, but I didn't care.

"Now, Atem. You don't want anything to happen to Yami, right? Then you and your cousins will listen to me. Call off the police. Don't start looking for us, until I tell you to. Don't you worry. If you do exactly as I say, Yami won't get hurt…..that much. Now, will you listen, or will I let you find a corpse?" Aeron asked, all while staying off camera.

"A-Atem, I...I love you," I said. Katia turned off the camera.

"Should I go give this to Yaromir?" Katia asked. Aeron nodded.

"Make sure he delivers it to Kaiba's mansion exactly. Katia nodded, and left. Aeron looked at me. His smirk made chills go down my back.

"Now. I believe you need to be punished for letting everything slip to your brother," he said. I fought against the chain, tugging and pulling as hard as I could. If I could get my wrists free, I could untie my ankles, and run. Aeron walked over to me, and with both feet, I kicked his ankles as hard as I could. He fell, and hit the ground.

Uh-oh.

Aeron got up, and got over to me again, and slapped me as hard as he could. I tried to kick him again, but he moved away, and kicked me in the stomach. I gasped for air, and he smirked.

"Now, if you're done fighting me, we'll get right to your punishment," Aeron said. I glared at him.

* * *

 **~A~**

When I first woke up, I saw Mokuba sitting over me.

"Nii-sama! He's awake!" Mokuba said happily.

"What….What happened?" I asked, holding my head. Seto came over.

"Well, checking the security footage last night, someone put chloroform into the ventilation shaft that led to your and Yami's room. You two blacked out after a while, I presume," Seto said. My eyes suddenly widened.

"Yami. Where is he?" I demanded.

"We...We don't know. He's not in the mansion at all. We have no idea where he could've gone," Seto said.

"Our father…" I practically growled. Aeron had taken him. The only question was….where were they? I was worried. After everything Yami had told me about him, I didn't want that bastard anywhere near him.

Just then, there was a sharp knock on the front door. Even from in the bedroom I was in, I heard it loud and clear. Quickly getting up, I ran out of the room, and to the door. Opening it, I found Aeron's friend, Yaromir, standing at the door.

"Where's my father. Where's my brother?" I growled. Yaromir only smirked, and handed me a dvd. I gave him a confused look, but he left the doorway, got into his car, and drove off. I shut the door.

"Seto! Where's the nearest dvd player?" I shouted. Seto came into the room.

"Why?" he asked. I held up the disc.

"Yaromir, one of dad's friends, gave this to me without saying anything. Where's the nearest dvd player?" I asked again.

"Here, follow me," Seto said. I followed him to a room, and I put the disc in the player.

* * *

 **~A~**

"A-Atem. I...I love you."

The screen went black. I was frozen in my seat.

My brother, the love of my life, was being held by my bastard of a father.

 ** _And I couldn't do anything_**

"What do we do…? We can't search yet, or he'll kill him," I said softly.

"Right now, even I can't do anything, and that pisses me off," Seto spat out.

"Once we can search for him, I'll find them. I'll find them, and I'll kill my father. I'll kill him for taking Yami away from me," I growled.

* * *

 **~Y~**

"There. That was for telling Jou"

My eyes widened. I could feel the blood trailing down my face from my head. My shirt was stained with blood, and my ankles had rope burns on them. That last one was mostly my fault.

"How….How did you know I told him…?" I asked.

"One of my connections was able to get into your phone, so I could see every text you sent, and hear every phone call you made. Now, about telling Seto-"

"But, I didn't tell Seto!" I interrupted.

"You're right. You didn't. Jou did, didn't he? But you see, I have you here with me. Not Jou. And, there's also the matter of you telling Atem as well," Aeron said.

"Please. Just leave Atem out of this!" I yelled.

"Again, I will, but I'll be sending him videos of your 'progress'. You see, Yami. While you're here with me, I have your brother in the palm of my hand. All I have to do is threaten to kill you, and he'll do anything I want," Aeron said.

"You bastard!" I yelled.

"Why thank you," Aeron smiled, as if I had just given him a compliment. My stomach growled loudly, and Aeron looked shocked. "Oh, that's right. I have to feed you, don't I?" he said. I glared at him. While I was starving, I didn't want any food that Aeron had touched. After a few seconds, Aeron went upstairs.

I curled up the best I could, trying to warm myself in the cold basement. I wanted Atem, dammit! I wanted him to hug me, kiss me, and tell me that everything was going to be okay. But I wouldn't cry. Not yet. I didn't want to give Aeron the satisfaction of seeing my tears.

* * *

 **~A~**

"A-Atem. I...I love you"

I kept watching the dvd over and over, always concentrating on Yami's words.

"Oh, Yami. I wish...I wish I was there with you. To hold you, kiss you, tell you everything's going to be okay…," I said softly.

I hated that I couldn't do anything. I tore me inside that my brother was getting beaten with an inch of his life, and I couldn't do a thing about it!

"I promised to protect you. And I didn't. I...I'm so sorry, Yami…," I said softly.

I just wanted my brother back. So I could nurse his injuries, and protect him from ever getting hurt again.

"Once you give us the go-ahead to search for you, I will find you. And I will kill you," I growed to myself.

* * *

 **~Y~**

I sputtered and coughed as another bucket of cold water was poured onto me.

"Wh-What's the point of this?!" I yelled, shivering.

"This. This is the point," Aeron said. I suddenly screamed as electricity swam through my body. The water that had been poured on me and that was beneath me only magnified my pain. After while, the electricity stopped. I panted heavily. My skin still felt tingly. I glared at Aeron. He glared back.

"Why won't you cry?!" he yelled.

"I won't give you that satisfaction again," I growled.

"Oh, I see. But, what if I did it again. Would you cry then?" he asked. I froze. Not again! Not again! Anything but that!. He smirked, and walked towards me. "Guess I hit a sensitive area, huh? Hm, let's put it to the test then," he smirked. My eyes widened, and I tried to kick him again, but he moved around them.

"St-Stay away from me!" I yelled, trying to get away, but the chain around my wrists prevented me from moving far away from him.

* * *

 **~Y~**

I hiccuped, now alone in the cold, dark room. Tears were streaming down my face, and my throat was sore from screaming.

"I...I want A-Atem…," I hiccuped. I wanted out of here. Why?

Why did he take so much pleasure in torturing me? I never knew why, and I hated that I didn't know. I heard his footsteps echoing. The first I heard in an hour. He was smirking at me. I glared back.

"Why…? Why do you torture me like this?!" I screamed. He stopped walking, and turned away. What sensitive spot did I hit?

"You have her eyes. Ever since she passed away, I've despised everything that's reminded me of her," Aeron growled. He went back up the stairs, leaving me alone again.

I had avoided being tortured for how long? I didn't know. But, I now knew why he hated me. And it only made me want Atem more.

"Atem, please...," I said softly, into the darkness, "Please save me from him..."

* * *

So, what'd you guys think?

By the way, for Katia, I needed a woman who looked, sounded, and acted bitchy, so, yeah xD


	8. Chapter 8

I got two anon reviews of the 'plot twist' from last chapter.

It wasn't a plot twist? It's the main reason for why the abuse was happening. Not a plot twist.

Oh well. It was anon, so, I could care less :P Plus, my story, my typing, my workings. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Lyndi's eyes. Lyndi's features.

That's why Aeron hated me.

No wonder.

While Atem and I looked alike in a lot of ways, Atem had more of Aeron's features, and I had Lyndi's.

Come to think of it, before Lyndi passed away, Aeron never hurt me. He loved me just as much as he loved Atem.

But now, he hated that I looked like her.

I had no idea what time it was. It was always dark in the basement, save for one, dim, flashing light on the ceiling.

I was cold, scared, and starving. But I had to stay brave. Only once I was back with Atem would I let myself break down completely.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Aeron kidnapped me. I've barely eaten anything at all, but they give me enough water so I won't die on them. I've gotten a bit thinner from the lack of food, but, for the most part,I'm still alive. I heard two sets of footsteps start down the stairs.

Katia only came with Aeron when it was time to give me food or water, so I sat up the best I could. I looked at the two, and saw a video camera in Katia's hand.

Oh, great. Time to torture Atem some more. I glared at Aeron. He smirked.

"Now now, you don't want to be glaring at your brother, do you? I have a special message for him today," Aeron chuckled. I growled softly. "And, action," Aeron said. Katia hit the record button, and pointed the camera at me.

"Atem. I know...I know it looks bad, but I'm okay. Really," I said immediately. Aeron rolled his eyes.

"Atem. As you know and see, I have your brother. And, I've decided it's time. Ah, but wait. Don't bring the police. If I hear any sirens, I'll kill him. Don't bring your cousins, either. Only you, Atem. I'll even give you a little hint as to where I am. Think back to all those summers ago, Atem. Where did we go for vacation? That's where you'll find him," Aeron said.

"Atem….," I said softly, looking at the camera. Katia smirked, and stopped recording.

"There. Now for your brother to find us," Aeron said. He and Katia left. I had a bad feeling about this.

Aeron wanted Atem here. But why? I didn't like it. But, if I got to see my brother, I'd be okay.

* * *

I woke up to someone tying a blindfold around my eyes.

"Shh, now. We have to make you presentable for your brother," Aeron's voice said. He chuckled, and finished tying the blindfold tightly. Just then, upstairs, I heard a door slam open. Aeron's footsteps went away.

"YAMI?! YAMI, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Atem…!

"ATEM! ATEM, I'M DOWN HERE!" I yelled, struggling to get free from my binds. I heard Atem's footsteps thundering down the stairs quickly, and then run over to me. He untied the blindfold, then kissed me passionately before I could say anything.

I kissed back eagerly, having missed this feeling. His arms went around me, and he pulled me into his chest. We broke apart for air, and stared at each other.

"A-Atem…" I panted.

"Yami…," he said softly, before kissing me again. After we broke apart again, Atem reached down, and carefully untied the rope around my ankles.

"This rope burn is pretty bad. Don't worry, once I get back, I'll take care of all you-AH!" Atem suddenly cried out in pain, and I saw why. A knife was lodged in his side. He fell to the ground, and Aeron was standing above him, smirking.

"Since you decided to join us, Atem, I believe it's time for your brother's punishment for telling you," he smirked. My eyes widened. So that's what he had been planning with this! Aeron pulled the knife out of Atem. Atem's hands went to his side, and started to press on the wound. Aeron raised the knife, this time aiming for my brother's heart.

 _"NO! STOP!"_ I screamed. Aeron and Atem looked at me. _"Don't hurt him! Please! You can do anything you want to me! Please! I'm begging you! Don't kill him!"_ I cried.

"Y-Yami...no….," Atem said. Aeron, however, seemed to contemplating what I said.

"So, you want to sacrifice yourself for your brother?" he asked. I nodded. I felt tears going down my cheeks, but I didn't care. I wouldn't let Aeron kill him!

"Yami….don't…." Atem said.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be interesting enough if I did it right now. But, I'll have to get things ready for a new 'guest'," Aeron chuckled. He walked away, and I sighed in absolute relief.

* * *

Atem hadn't spoke to me for hours.

Aeron had cleaned and bandaged the wound he made on Atem, and bound his wrists and ankles with rope. My ankles were still free. I guess he decided I couldn't do anything with my chains.

But Atem hadn't spoke to me, much less looked at me. Had I possibly made him mad, somehow?

"A-Atem…?" I tried.

"..." Atem was silent.

"A-Atem…? Come on. If you won't-"

"Don't talk to me. I'm mad at you," Atem said in a cold tone. His words pierced right through my heart, and hurt much more than any of Aeron's punishments.

"Ate-"

"I said don't talk to me. I'll talk to you when I feel like it," Atem snapped. He turned his head, so he was glaring at me, before turning away.

My eyes filled with tears. It hurt. Atem was mad at me, and I didn't know why. Why wouldn't he tell me?!

I swallowed hard, and turned my head away, so if he'd look, he wouldn't see my tears. I turned more, to the best extent that the chains would let me, so I wasn't facing him. I curled my knees to my chest, and closed my eyes, letting the tears flow down my cheeks. Resting my forehead on my knees, my glasses slipped down my nose, but I didn't care.

* * *

"Chains...Why did he do this…?"

A soft voice woke me up. With my foggy, still-sleepy brain, I started to panic slightly, before I remembered who was down here with me.

I felt bound hands gently trace the shackles on my wrists. Closing my eyes again, I didn't say a word. Then, I felt Atem lean on me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. If you're awake, and you can hear me, I'm so sorry. I was just...so angry with you, How you were that willing to lay your life down for mine. I know you'd say that you're used to it, but that's the thing, Yami. You shouldn't be used to it. You shouldn't be used to pain like that," he said softly.

"But, I love you…," I said, equally as soft. I heard his gasp quietly, but he didn't move.

"I love you, too. I love you so much more than words can express it. But Yami, do you know how much I hate myself? How much I hate myself because I couldn't protect you, even after you told me. I promised I would, and then he kidnapped you, and I had no idea where you were," he said quietly. He kissed my cheek, and I smiled. I felt him smile on my cheek.

"I found out why he hates me. Why he hurts me," I said.

"You did. Why, then? Why does he do it?" Atem asked.

"I have more of mom's features, Atem. He says I have her eyes. He's hated everything that reminds him of her ever since she passed away," I said.

"Yami…," Atem breathed. I finally opened my eyes, and turned to face him. Using his bound hands, he fixed my glasses, and I gave him a grateful look.

"He's gotten a new girlfriend, too. Even after he promised mom that he wouldn't get together with anyone else," I growled.

"That bastard," Atem growled. We both heard footsteps, and Atem turned to face the stairs. I cowered behind him. Aeron came into view, as well as Katia.

"I won't let you hurt him any more, _Aeron_ ," Atem growled. I gasped. Aeron's eyes narrowed.

"What did you just say, boy? I am your father, and you will address me as such," Aeron growled.

"You're no longer my father. For everything you've done to my brother, and the promise you broke to our mother, you are not my father any longer," Atem growled. I whimpered, and hid my face In Atem's neck. I could tell that Aeron was beyond pissed at Atem, and I was scared that he'd take out on me.

Hit footsteps came towards us, and I heard a slap resounding in the basement. I looked up, and my eyes widened. Atem had a red mark on his cheek, and the two were glaring at each other.

"I am your father, boy," Aeron growled. I watched as he grabbed a handful of Atem's hair, and pulled him up. I saw pain flash in Atem's eyes, but he didn't cry out. Instead, he kept a brave face on, and held his glare.

"Do whatever you want to me, _Aeron_. Your anger is on me, not Yami," Atem growled.

"You're right. This is between you and me, isn't it? Meaning he doesn't need to see any of it," Aeron smirked. Before Atem or I could react, Aeron threw Atem to the side, and stepped to me. He took my glasses off my face. I blinked rapidly, trying to see what he was going to do. Then, I heard the snap. I froze. I heard him popping out the lenses, and crushing them with his shoe.

"My...my glasses…!" I exclaimed. Everything was a blurry mess. I couldn't make out anything. Aeron started laughing. He left the basement, and I heard Atem start to crawl to me quickly.

"A-Atem…! I-I can't- I can't see anything!" I exclaimed. Atem started to cover my face in tiny kisses, not saying a word. I started to calm down slightly.

"It's going to be okay. I promise you. Once we get out of here, I'll take you to the eye doctor, and get you a new pair, okay?" he soothed. I nodded. "It's going to be okay. I promise. But, I don't want you getting headaches trying to see things. Until I get you a new pair, I want you to keep your eyes closed, alright? I'll stay by you. I won't leave you," Atem cooed. I nodded, and closed my eyes.

"And, if I play my cards just right, I'll get you out of those chains soon."

* * *

Lyndi means serpent xD Hm. A father whose name means carnage or slaughter, and mother whose name means serpent xD

Ah, I've been WAITING to break Yami's glasses! Man, have I been wanting to do that for a while!

Also, would you guys want a chapter focused on the love story between Lyndi and Aeron? It'd be the only 3rd Person chapter, and it's up to you, so, yeah.


	9. Chapter 9

Heya! So, here's chapter 9! I speculate this story to have 12-14 chapters, so, we're almost done!

* * *

When I woke up, I instinctively opened my eyes. I was confused as to why everything was blurry, and then Atem tapped my nose.

"What did I tell you about opening your eyes?" he asked. Oh. Right. My glasses. I closed my eyes, and snuggled into Atem.

"Atem...I'm scared. After what happened yesterday-"

"Don't worry about it, okay? Now that I'm here with you, I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe. I promise," Atem cooed softly. I nodded. He kissed my nose, and I giggled.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I love you, too," Atem said. He lightly kissed my neck. And purred softly. Atem chuckled. I blushed, and he looped his arms around me.

"I will always love you. I can promise you that," he whipered. I nodded, and leaned into him. It was something about him. No matter how worried or scared I got, Atem could always calm me down.

And I was grateful for it.

* * *

I heard Atem hit far wall in the basement.

"Atem!" I cried out. I felt my chain move from the wall, as if someone had taken it off its hook. I was then suddenly being dragged across the floor.

"Let him go!" Atem screamed. I could hear him trying to get across the floor quickly. Aeron laughed, and continued to drag me. We reached the stairs, and he started dragging me up.

"No! I won't let you take him away from me again!" I heard Atem scream. Aeron stopped dragging me.

"Why don't you just accept fate? Every time you get too close, I'll keep taking him away. Over and over again," Aeron sneered. I whimpered.

"What if mom was still alive?!" Atem yelled. Aeron froze again. "What if she were still alive?! What if she knew what you were doing right at this very moment?! Would she be happy? Or absolutely pissed at you?!" Atem screamed. After a good five minutes of silence, Aeron continued to drag me upstairs. He slammed the basement door behind him.

He wasn't saying a word to me as he dragged me, which I knew was a bad sign.

Why did Atem have to say that? Now Aeron would take his anger out on me. I was terrified at what he would do.

Aeron dragged me to a room, and shoved me inside, slamming the door shut and locking it. I got up, and ran to the door, slamming my body against it to get out, but the door didn't budge.

"A-Atem…" I whimpered, falling to my knees.

* * *

I didn't know how much time time had passed, but I'm sure it's been at least a few weeks.

I've started counting the days by Atem's visits. We get an hour each day to spend together, and then Atem goes back to the basement.

Aeron removed Atem and I's bindings, because there's nothing we can do. Even if we try to escape, Aeron told us that he has his friends guarding the place, and with them, him, and Katia each having a gun, Atem and I can't escape.

For the first visit we had where we didn't have our bindings, Atem begged for a first aid kit, and got one in exchange for a day where our meeting was cut very short. The first aid kit stayed in the room, and when he could, Atem nursed my wounds, changed my bandages when they needed to be, and made sure nothing got infected.

I wanted to do the same to his wounds, but I couldn't without my glasses.

In one of our meetings, Atem had promised me that when we got out of here, he'd demand that Seto do something to have us relax from everything we've been through.

We had wanted to try and call for help, but Aeron had confiscated our phones.

I was lonely whenever Atem was away. Aeron hadn't hurt me, since he separated us. I guess he figured being separated from Atem was enough punishment. Whenever Katia brought me food and water, I never spoke to her, and she never spoke to me.

* * *

It was another few weeks later, when everything was darker than black, so I knew it was night.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard the glass of the window in the room being cut through carefully, so it wouldn't break. I heard a person curse under their breath.

"Wh-Who's there?" I asked in a softer-than-normal voice.

"Where's your brother?" a very familiar voice asked me.

"M-Mokie?!" I exclaimed softly.

"Shh. Keep your voice down, Yami! Now, where's Atem?" Mokuba asked.

"Down in the basement. This door's locked from the outside, though. And so is the basement door," I said softly.

"I thought he'd separate you two. Don't worry. We're here to get you two out," Mokuba assured.

"W-We?" I asked.

"Mhm. We managed to take out the guards in the yard, so we could get in. I'll tell them that you guys were separated," Mokuba said.

"W-Wait. Who else is here?" I asked.

"Well, it's me, Nii-sama, Jou, Shugoi, Kaze, and a few other people from school," Mokuba listed, "Be glad that Nii-sama finally let me watch the videos your father sent Atem. I remembered this house, when I'd visit sometimes with Nii-sama," Mokuba said.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you're here," I said.

"We'll get you guys out. We promise. Nii-sama has back-up if we need it," Mokuba said, "By the way, where are your glasses?"

"Fath- Aeron broke them. So, until I get a new pair, I can't see a thing," I said.

"Why did you call-"

"I...I agree with Atem, now. After everything he's done to me, he's not our father anymore," I said softly. I heard Mokuba's footsteps go to the window. I heard him jump up, and grab the ledge, going out the window again. I felt my way over to the wall, and jumped up. I grabbed onto the ledge, but didn't have the upper-arm strength to pull myself up and out.

"Take my hand, Yami."

Shugoi.

I let go of the ledge with one hand, and Shugoi quickly grabbed it. I let go with the other hand, and he grabbed it. I started to carefully walk up the wall, as Shugoi pulled me up. Soon, I was at the window, and Shugoi jumped down. I felt around for the hole, found it, and went through. I started to fall, but I felt strong arms catch me.

"Gotta be careful, Yami."

Jou.

"A-Atem. He in the basement, and-"

"We know. Mokuba told us," I heard Kaze say. Jou put me on my feet, and led me somewhere.

"Just stay 'ere, now, 'kay? We'll get Atem outta there," Jou said. I nodded. I heard a car door open, and I was more or less shoved inside, and the door shut.

I could've cried, I was so relieved. I was finally out of that hellhole after about two months. I wanted to cry. I really wanted to. But, I'd hold in my composure until Atem was with me. No matter how many others were here, I wouldn't feel safe without my brother and lover.

* * *

It took a lot longer than it should have, but after a while, I heard the people outside the limo talking happily, and I heard sighs of relief. Then, I heard the voice that made me happy.

"Where is he? Did you guys manage to get him out, too?"

Atem…!

The limo door opened, and I someone got in. When the door closed, arms wrapped around me tightly, and lips captured my own.

I happily and eagerly kissed back. Even in our 1 hour visits, Atem's kisses had never been sweeter than in this moment. That was when I started to cry. Atem pulled away, and gently cupped my cheek. He didn't say anything, only held me closer. I buried my face in his neck, and sobbed. Atem gently rubbed my back, and soon, I felt a wetness on my shirt. Atem was crying, too. I put my arms around him tightly, and we sat there in the limo, just crying with each other, and comforting each other. The limo opened, and the other came in just as Atem and I were composing ourselves.

"Thank you. Thank you guys, so much, for getting us out of there," I said, wiping my tears away.

"We really owe you one," Atem said.

Whoever the drier was was about to leave this horrid place, when we heard gunshots, and one of the tires deflating.

"You aren't going anywhere with my sons," Aeron's voice yelled. My breath caught in my throat. Atem held me closer. "Nii-sama…," Mokuba said warningly.

"Not yet, Mokuba," Seto said. A few bullets went through the windshield.

"Atem, Yami. Get down!" Jou instructed. Well, we didn't have to be told twice. Atem and I dove behind the seat, and held each other tightly.

"Nii-sama….!" Mokuba said again.

"Mokuba, get down. I want you to stay safe," Seto said sternly. I heard Mokuba grumbling, but I felt him get down near Atem and I.

"Give back my sons, and I'll stop," Aeron's voice rang out.

"Nii-sama, we can't go anywhere without that tire!" Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, it's fine. Besides, our back-up already knows. And they're on thier way," Seto said.

"Wait. Are they going to kill him?" Atem asked.

"Why?" Seto asked suspiciously.

"Because," Atem said, sitting up, "After all he's done, I want to be the one to end his life."

* * *

Hoo boy! I get to write a fight scene next chapter! Woo! xD. Okay, in all seriousness, Aeron's about to have his ass handed to him on a silver fucking platter, and you know that as well as I do.

Ho, man, am I going to be happy as hell when I kill this fucking bastard.

Also, Katia's going to be playing a HUGE role next chapter, so, don't worry about her :)


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so! Battle scene is on!

Also, Critical Anon, if you're reading this, I want to say. At first, you kinda pissed me off. I kinda felt like wanting to tell you off, telling you that if you didn't like my story, and the way I did things, you didn't have to fucking read it. No one was forcing you to read it. But then, you said it was one of the most interesting fanfics you've read. Which made me happy. Also, yes. Kaiba is God, Kaiba is Lord Kira (A+ to anyone who gets that reference!) Kaiba/10 for your review xD

Question, did anyone else catch the anime reference last chapter? If not, I'll highlight it now:

" It was another few weeks later, when everything was **darker than black** , so I knew it was night. "

I won't blame you if you didn't catch it. I myself haven't seen the anime, but, my friend has said it's really good.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Seto-"

"I don't care, Amun. Abso-fucking-lutely not."

"Seto. You're not listening to me," Atem growled, "This is personal to me. After everything he's done, I want to give the killing blow. Please. This is all I'm asking for."

I gently grabbed Atem's arm. I felt his gaze on me, and then he sighed softly.

"Yami-"

"Atem, please. Don't leave me," I said in a soft whisper. I was absolutely terrified. I knew Aeron had something planned. He wouldn't let them rescue us without having a back-up plan. Atem sighed again, and got down, holding me close to his chest.

"I won't. I promised I would never leave you," he said softly. I placed my ear against his chest, so I could hear his heartbeat; a sound that gave me immense comfort. Atem started to gently rub my back, which calmed me more.

"I love you…," I said softly. Atem kissed my head.

"I love you, too," He whispered. We heard a car shut off near the limo, and I froze in fear, before I heard the limo doors open, and heard the others getting out.

"Atem, Yami. Stay in here," Mokuba's voice instructed, before he shut his door. We heard muffled voices talking, and after a while, one limo door opened again. "Atem, catch," Shugoi said. I heard Atem catch something with one hand, keeping his other hand around me.

"What's this for? Who else is here?" Atem asked.

"Well, our back-up is here, but, it seems your father called back-up as well. I'm giving you that for protection. If one tries to get in here to grab you back, shoot them," Shugoi instructed.

"Okay. Who''s our back-up?" Atem asked.

"Anzu, Ootogi, Honda, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Bakura," Shugoi listed.

"Good. We'll need them. If I know Aeron, his 'friends' aren't too far behind," Atem spat.

"They're here. Stay in here. Stay safe," Shugoi said. He slammed the door shut, and Atem held me closer.

"Everything's going to be okay, Yami. I promise you, we'll get out of here," Atem said. I nodded, and held him equally as tight. More bullets started to pierce through the windows, and Atem held me closer. After a while, we heard a body hit the limo.

"Yami, stay here," Atem said in a dark tone.

"A-Atem! No! Don't go out there!" I cried. He gently moved my head, so I was technically looking at him.

"Yami. Everything is going to be okay," Atem said in a tone attempting to comfort me.

"Atem, please…! I don't want to lose you!" I cried. My heart was racing in fear.

"You're not going to lose me. I can promise you that. I won't die on you," Atem said, kissing my forehead softly. I whimpered, and held onto him tighter.

"A-Atem, please. Don't leave me alone…!" I started to cry.

"Shh. Shh, Yami. Don't cry, baby," Atem cooed, gently rocking me back and forth. "'I'm going out there, okay? You stay in here, and stay safe. There's no way in hell that I'm dying tonight. But I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him for making you suffer all these years," Atem said, wiping my tears away.

"A-Atem…." I hiccuped.

"I'll be okay, Yami. I promise," Atem said softly, "Just stay safe. For me, okay?" he said. I sniffled and nodded. I kissed Atem passionately before reluctantly letting go of him. He kissed my head again, and covered me with one of the blankets Seto had brought.

"I love you. I'll come back to you," he promised, before opening the car door, and getting out. He shut it, and I curled up tightly.

* * *

 **~A~**

As soon as I left the car, Seto gave me the dirtiest look, but I ignored him for the time being. One of Aeron's friends walked up to me, glaring. I glared back at him.

"Atem," he said shortly.

"Asriel," I said, equally as short. Asriel was one of Aeron's longest friends. He always seemed to wear a yellow flower with six petals, and it always irked me for some reason. I raised my gun to him, as he did to me.

 **"YOU BITCH!"**

I immediately turned to see Aeron bleeding from one of his feet, and glaring up at Katia. Katia was smirking, keeping her gun pointed at him. Turning back to Asriel, I kept my glare.

"We'll finish this later," I said, and started running towards Aeron. A bullet grazed my shoulder, and I hissed in pain. I stopped, and turned to Asriel, who was smirking. I held my shoulder with one hand, and with the other, I started firing at him. He started to run, but I kept firing. One of my bullets eventually landed in his leg, and I smirked. Only having two bullets left I was debating in shooting him again, until someone ran up to me.

Katia.

"Go to him. Finish the job. I'll finish Asriel," she said.

"I misjudged you," I said.

"We'll talk later. Once he's dead the others will go berserk. I'll help as much as I can," Katia said. I nodded, and started running towards Aeron. As he was about to get up, I shot him in his other foot, and he fell back down. I slowed to a walk, and went right up to him, putting the barrel of the gun right on his forehead.

"You'd really kill your own father?" Aeron said.

"You aren't my father," I growled.

"I hope you burn in hell for this," he growled.

"Well then, I'll see you there, won't I?" I said, smiling innocently. Before he could respond, I pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **~Y~**

It's been hours since we got back to Seto's mansion. After we had gotten back, Seto had called the police, to tell them that I had been found, and was now back safely with everyone. He had also told them that Aeron was dead, but he had been killed in self defense. After a bit of questioning, they had hung up, thanking us for informing them of everything.

After the huge fight, we offered to Katia to come with us, but she had said she didn't really want to talk with the police. We thanked her for giving us the upper hand, and she told us that no thanks was needed, and soon left.

Seto had chewed Atem out for coming into the fight, but ultimately thanked him for the help.

Right now, I was laying in Atem and I's room, on my bed, in Atem's arms. The maids had gotten the chloroform out of the ventilation for our room while we had been captured. Atem was holding me close, and I could tell he had no intention of letting me go anytime soon, but I had no problem with that.

"Yami. I love you," Atem said, starting to play with my hair.

"I love you, too, Atem, but…," I said softly.

"But what, Yami?" he asks.

"I...I just wish I could actually see you," I said. Atem lightly kissed my nose, and I giggled.

"You will be, soon. Mokuba scheduled you an eye exam tomorrow, and I'll take you, okay?" he said. I nodded, and snuggled into him, pressing my ear to his chest.

"That's my favorite sound…," I said softly.

"What? My heartbeat?" Atem asked. I nodded. He suddenly moved me, and pressed his ear to my chest. He sighed contentedly after a while. "And your heartbeat is my favorite sound," he finally said. I smiled, and yawned. Atem started to hum softly, and I yawned again. I moved slightly, and snuggled into him, holding his shirt tightly. I soon fell asleep to the sound of his humming.

* * *

The next day, at the eye doctor's, I was a bit nervous. I was thankful that Atem was with me, and it calmed my nerves so I wasn't freaking out. Once it was time for my eye exam, Atem went with me into the room, while they looked at my eyes. When the optometrist asked where my old pair of glasses were, I immediately looked away.

"Um, we'd...prefer not to say anything…," Atem said softly.

"Um, forgive me for asking, but are you two the Amun twins?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Atem said softly.

"Ah, then I won't ask any more, then," he said. Atem and I both nodded, and the eye exam continued.

* * *

"Yami, what do you thi- Yami-" Atem said, gently putting his hands on my shoulders, and turning me to face him.

"W-Was I….facing the wrong way?" I asked softly. Heat grew in my cheeks from embarrassment.

"Yeah, but, it's okay," Atem said, kissing my temple. Atem put a pair of glasses on my face.

"I like this frame. It's plastic, and it's dark blue with bits of red," Atem said. I looked in the mirror. I could just make out the frames.

"I like them," I smiled.

"Want them?" Atem asked.

"...How expensive are they?" I asked.

"Yami. You forget who our cousins are," Atem said.

"I know, it's just-"

"Yami. It's okay. I promise. Besides Seto says that he actually wants to spoil us," Atem said softly. I grabbed Atem's hand, and he gently squeezed it. "So, these frames?" Atem asked. I nodded happily.

* * *

Later on, in our room, Atem was running his fingers through my hair, and I was almost falling asleep from how calming it was. Then Atem stopped. I moved my head so I was technically looking at him.

"Do you know how many times he offered to let me go?" Atem asked softly.

"Atem…" I said softly, putting my hand on his chest gently.

"He offered to let me go, Yami. He offered to let me go if I broke up with you, and refused to talk to you ever again," Atem said softly. I gasped, and he instinctively held me closer. "But, of course, I'd never ever do that to you, Yami. I love you too much," Atem said softly.

I nodded, and he held me tightly.

* * *

"Atem, where are we going?" I asked. He had put me in the car, and had told me to make sure to keep my eyes shut.

"It's a surprise, Yami," Atem said, kissing my nose. I pouted, making him laugh. After what seemed like a long car ride, he stopped the car, and turned it off.

"Okay, just hang on to me. I don't want you falling or tripping on anything," Atem instructed. I nodded, and we went into a building. I heard someone walk over to us on a carpeted floor.

"You ready, Yami?" Atem asked.

"Ready for what?" I asked. Cool plastic was then gently slid onto my face. I immediately opened my eyes. The first non-blurry thing I saw was Atem. He was beaming, and hugged me tightly.

"I...I can see," I said softly.

"Yep. It took a while for them to get here, but now you have 'em," Atem said, letting go of me.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," Atem smiled. His gorgeous amethyst eyes were shining happily.

After we paid for the glasses, and were in the car, Atem kissed me happily.

For once, now that he was dead, everything felt right.

* * *

I shamelessly reference other things in my YGO stories xD

Not a long battle scene, because I fucking suck at writing them, so I was just like 'Better stop while I'm fucking ahead, here'.

At least I ended it on Aeron's death, right?

Also, I give my characters not-so-subtle references to other things. Not going to say what the fuck I was referencing, because everyone should know what it is by this point in time, because it's literally on every corner of the internet.

Also, SO MUCH FLUFF! AAHHH!

But, the story's not over, yet!

Does anyone watch Matthias on YouTube? If so, HIS WIFE AMANDA GAVE BIRTH TO LUNA YESTERDAY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'M SO EXCITED AND HAPPY! Someone on Twitter asked if we could see Luna. Matthias replied 'soon. Maybe in a couple days. Right now, she's all mine'.

So, things are sweet, both in the story and out.

What I didn't say was, most of Aeron's friends got away with their lives. The only one who dies was Asriel, because he was a dick and shot at Atem.

Idiot.

When I said the story wasn't over, I meant that. While this is the end of this story, sadly, no need to be sad for much longer!

A sequel is in the works! It's going to be called 'My Nightmares Still Haunt Me', so, be on the look out for it!

I hope you all enjoyed Welcome to My Nightmares, and I'll see you in the sequel!


End file.
